One last dance
by Susan Mikaelson
Summary: Based on the lyrics of 'Hunger' by Ross Copperman which was played for the last Delena dance...just a throw- back to what they have been through...


**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic EVER...so don't go hard on me...I don't own TVD or any of its characters...( I wish I owned the Salvatore brothers)** _One look and I can't catch my breath_

He was not alone. Stefan was there with him. They could not trust him alone. He was the bad one, always was, always will be. He could never do something right. Right now even joining the military seemed wrong.

His brother was telling him sonething when he saw her. She seemed like some fairy princess he knew did not exist--a perfect picture of elegance, eloquence, beauty--what not. It seemed like everything had stopped around him. He had not known what he had wanted from life--and when he saw Katharine, everything became crystal clear.

Maybe it was because of Katharine thar he felt a hundred emotions--all at once--when he saw her. She was so much like Katharine--yet he was not blinded. Her heart was different, her mind thought differently, and she was like sunshine,she was his light. And she did something Katharine couldn't do--she made him breathless at first sight--because she allowed him to look into her heart, and he couldn't catch his breath once he discovered its treasures.

 _Two souls into one flesh_

They always felt each other. Not just with touch-- with souls. Neither of them wanted to be saved. They were strong, and they proved it.

Maybe that is why they needed each other so bad. Only he could see through her pain, only she could break his armour.

He gave her what she wanted--passion, adventure, even a little bit of danger--and a love that consumed her. He changed her life, her thoughts, her world...but not as much as she changed him.

She was his light--his hope.She was that little good he needed to survive.She believes he saved her--but to be honest, he knows that she was the one who actually saved him. She saved him from everything he used to be. She became his coming home.

Maybe they helped each other escape.

 _When you're not next to me_

 _I am incomplete_

Nothing felt worse than the day she lost him.It felt like everything lost sense--her life, her dreams--everything. She did not know who she was without him.She had forgotten her old self.The best thing in her life was gone--and she couldn't go on. She was incomplete without him.

He knew he had no choice. Everyone knew. Everyone but his heart. It ached. Terribly. He had seen her crying. He had never wanted to see that. It broke him--in every way possible. She was his life and he was dead without her. She was his will to live, and he knew he would go back to her. He was incomplete without her.

She was having a hard time letting go, and he was having a hard time holding on.

Memories-- she couldn't live with and he couldn't live without.

 _Cause I am on fire_

 _Like a thousand suns_

They were all about fire. There was fire in the way she looked at him, in the way he touched her. Every inch of her skin--wherever he touched her--left a trail of fire, a burning sensation.

And she loved it. For once, she did not mind burning. He sparkled up the world for her.He was the only fire in her life--burning brighter than any star in her sky.

And she burnt, she willingly burnt for him. His love had ignited the passion in her.

 _I couldn't burn it up_

 _Even if I wanted to_

He couldn't stop himself. He was addicted to her. His heart would not listen to him, even if he wanted to.

That is why he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He knew that by doing so he had proven himself to be an unworthy elder brother yet again. Of course--kissing his baby brother's girl--that was unimaginable.

He felt so guilty--yet he did not regret it. It was their moment,that one time--and he was not ready to let it go. Her lips had felt so soft against his--so much Katharine's--but she made him feel so many things at once , he did not know what to think anymore.

He wanted to burn up his emotions--but he couldn't.

 _These flames tonight_

 _Look into my eyes_

He had never expected her to call. It was not even the last thing on his wishlist. Especially at a time like that.

He had guessed what she would say. She would tell or ask about Stefan.She would say about Bonnie. And Caroline. And a million other things. She would ask him if he was okay. She would ask him to take care of himself.

He had picked up the phone in his casual manner. His voice was flirty as always.

Her breathing hitched. This was her big decision. She knew nobody would support her. Even ge would try to push her away. But she won't change her mind. It was one of her best decisions, and she knew it.

" I love you, Damon ", her voice had not trembled, but there were tears in her eyes.

He had looked up, that goofy grin on his face. He finally got the girl.

 _And say you want me too_

 _Like I want you_

He slowly brought her to the ground. Her arms never left his neck as her feet touched the ground. She knew she was leaving him, he knew that as well. This had been their last dance together.

" Are you ready for this? ",Elena asked, tears swelling up her eyes, but her smile never leaving her face .

" Ready to spend the next sixty years of my life without you? Who would ever be ready for that?", Damon tugged in a strand of hair behind her ear.

She sighed, and looked at him." I love you, Damon Salvatore ", she breathed, and he looked intently at her face," I love you too".

He caught her by her waist and leaned in , just like she did. And they kissed...one last time.


End file.
